gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Turismo
For the mission in GTA III, see Turismo (mission). For the race in GTA Vice City Stories, see Turismo (race). .]] The Turismo is a supercar featured in Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas, Grand Theft Auto IV and Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars, appearing in different forms in each game. Description The Turismo debuted in GTA San Andreas, where it appears to be a mid-engined sports car based on the Ferrari F40 with a modified spoiler and rear design. Although the F40 is rear wheel drive, the Turismo is 4-wheel-drive. Regardless, it is one of the fastest and best handling cars in the game. The engine in the Turismo in GTA San Andreas could very well be a Twin Turbo V8, just like the F40, because it sounds and performs just like it. At Zero RC in Garcia, San Fierro, there are boxes of a model car based on the Turismo but called the "Tourismo". The Turismo is also a drivable vehicle in GTA IV, based on the Ferrari 360, and the similarly designed Ferrari F430. In the game, the car is manufactured by the fictional company Grotti, the GTA IV equivalent to Ferrari. There are two aesthetic variants, one with flat slatted grills and another with scooped intakes, both over the rear wheels. According to Autoeroticar.com, the engine is a 4.0L Quad Cam V8, possibly turbocharged. It is one of the fastest cars in the game - according to the game files it has a maximum speed of 214mph. It is the second-fastest of the supercars, but also the easiest to find (See Locations below). Upon delivery of all thirty cars for Stevie, (whereupon he agrees to purchase cars from Niko Bellic), the Turismo may fetch the player $11,000. All Turismos in GTA IV come with horn alarms, but the one at Mikhail Faustin's house will not trigger when Niko opens the door because it is unlocked. However, if you damage the car in any way, the alarm will go off regardless of whether you're in the car or not. Locations GTA San Andreas *Importable from Easter Basin (San Fierro) after completing export lists, only on Monday. Import cost: $76,000. *Driving around along The Strip, Las Venturas GTA IV *In Beachgate, the gated community east of the funfair in Broker, there is a Turismo parked beside the Faustin residence. *Parked outside a home on Owl Creek Avenue in Westdyke, Alderney for Stevie's Car Thefts. *There is a Grotti dealership on the road adjacent to Niko's Middle Park East Safehouse in Algonquin. There are 8 Turismos in this dealership. Stealing one gives the player a 1-star wanted level, even if there is no police presence in the area. *Can be found in the district of Little Italy in Algonquin. *In Jeff's last mission, he is run over by a Turismo - the driver gets scared and flees the scene leaving the car. *Can also be obtained with a cheat code. *Randomly appears whilst player is driving a Turismo or other supercars. Modifications (GTA San Andreas) *Color *Nitro (all) *Wheels *Hydraulics Gallery Image:Turismo (GTASA) (rear).jpg|GTA San Andreas rendition; rear quarter view. Image:Turismo (GTA4) (front).jpg|A Turismo in GTA IV, with rear scoops. Image:Turismo (GTA4) (rear).jpg|GTA IV rendition; rear quarter view without rear scoops. Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles in GTA San Andreas Category:Vehicles in GTA IV Category:Sports Cars